


Summertime Blues

by GayLittleBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Cousins, Angst, College, Coran owns a cafe, Everyone's happy and gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, I love them all, Intense pining, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and kuro are adoptive siblings, Keith is emo, Keith plays violins, Kissing, Kuro and Shiro are twins, Lance is blind, Like, M/M, Memes, Multi, Pets, Pidge drums, Pidge is ace, Rating Might Change, Slow Burn, Thace and Ulaz are their dads, Trans!Keith, blind!lance, college-au, cursing, genderfluid!shay, group chat texts, he also sings, i meant writing, im sorry im so bad at shirting, music school, music-au, pidge is nonbinary, poly ships, probably a lot of angst, so many pets, so much pining, thanks auto correct, they/them pronouns for Pidge, will add more as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleBunny/pseuds/GayLittleBunny
Summary: Lance is a blind pianist, attending Altea, a school for music. There he grows, makes friends, conquers his fears, and falls in love with a quiet violinist. But problems just seem to pop up everywhere don't they?? How will Lance confess his love when the violist seems to hate him? And how will he get past the boy's protective parents?? Will he even survive any of this?Probably not, especially not with Pidge around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really needed to rewrite this and finally got around to doing it.
> 
> This is basically going to be from Lance's view (sorta?) and might switch over to the other characters every once in awhile
> 
> Also sorry about the first chapter being so short, it's basically a filler/introduction chapter.
> 
> I will try to make a schedule for uploads and have long chapters, but I can't promise anything.

Lance has always loved playing the piano, and he always had. It had been his way of dealing with life and his emotions. He poured his heart and soul into his music and never once did he give up when he had trouble when writing songs. He played day and night, when he was happy, sad, lonely, stressed, or when he was bored. Piano was his lifeline and he would never let go of it.

And sure, he’s thought about just quitting piano all together, because sometimes when he plays, he feels stupid thinking he could make it as a musician. But his mother and Hunk were always there for him, supporting and encouraging him, reminding him that even though he was blind, he could be just as good as anyone else. 

And so he worked his ass off through his teenage years to be accepted into the top notch music school, and finally, finally, at age 20, he accepted into the school. He was going to Altea!! The day he received his acceptance letter had been an emotional mess for Lance, for he, alongside Hunk’s and his family, had spent the day crying and celebrating.  
And Lance wouldn’t have this any other way.

And here he was, 2 years later and in his second year of attending Altea, living life as best he could. He even had his own little sound proofed studio to practice in! It was small, but it was like a second home to him. You could often find him there, whenever he wasn’t busy with his job or schoolwork, or even helping out Hunk or Coran at the Lion cafe on campus.

And in that room he had found love.


	2. Musically Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he listened, he could faintly hear violin sounding from the room next to him. His fingers starting tapping quietly as he listened to the rhythm, his muscles slowly losing their tension as he continued to listen. It was a soft sounding song, notes low and slow, before slowly getting faster paced,and finally returning to the original slower pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than I wanted it to be but that's okay. I'll eventually be able to make longer chapters.
> 
> Also I have not prof-read any of this so uh.....sorry about any mistakes there might be

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of long nails tapping against polished wood sounded throughout the room, a sigh following soon after.

Lance sat in the small studio, bored out of his mind. He was currently supposed to be writing a new song for a class project that was due in less than a month, but no music poured from his heart like usual. Today it was a silent day, a day of bleakness and nothingness. All of his classes were boring, and his day had gone terrible.

Lance had started the day of by sleeping through both of his am classes, which meant he would be late for work. Again. Which was fine, he could totally ask Hunk for a ride! Hunk would never neglect Lance like that! But unfortunately, Hunk had taken up an extra shift at the Lion’s cafe that was located in the middle of campus. But Lance could totally deal with that. He’d just take Blue with him and go on a run to his work! His boss would understand, right?

And yet again, it seemed like his luck had run out, since he had spilled coffe on himself after tripping over Bebe, Hunk’s gorgeous golden chow chow dog, which resulted in him having to change again. Which added another ten minutes to his tardiness. Thankfully, after that, his luck seemed to even out.

He had gotten to work safe and sound with Blue, his lovely Akita dog, leading the way.Work had gone smoothly, and as usual Blue sat with the children as Lance taught them about the piano. 

Hunk had picked him up after he had gotten out of classes and had given Lance some of the extra cookies from work, which had cheered Lance right up. The sweet angel had even made some for Blue and Bebe!

So it wasn’t like it had been the worst day ever, but Lance was still exhausted and at a stand still and he couldn’t write anything.

Sighing, the male stretched his arms above his head, closing his eyes as he focused on the sounds filtering in from the quiet sounds leaking in through his open door. As he listened, he could faintly hear violin sounding from the room next to him. His fingers starting tapping quietly as he listened to the rhythm, his muscles slowly losing their tension as he continued to listen. It was a soft sounding song, notes low and slow, before slowly getting faster paced,and finally returning to the original slower pace.

Caramel colored hands slowly and silently moved across the keyboard, finding the right notes before he began to softly play along with violin, the two sounds beginning to dance with each other.

The two musicians spent the rest of their day just accompanying each other’s music, often taking turns in starting out a song. No words were exchanged- they weren’t needed. It was only two artists and their instruments, relaxing and talking through their music.

And if Lance were being honest, he would want to do this every single day of his life. He didn’t know the musician playing the violin, but when they played together, it felt like home in an odd, comforting way. It was like their souls had connected for those few hours and they were just one with each other and their music.

But of course, all things had to end eventually. Pidge had started spamming his phone, threatening him that if he didn’t bring them pizza and coffee within the next 20 minutes, they would destroy every single one of his fingers.

Of course, to anyone who didn’t know Pidge on a personal level, they wouldn’t be scared. They wouldn’t expect Pidge, a tiny human being, to be able to hurt anyone.  
But Lance knew them. And Lance knew that if he didn’t get her any pizza or coffee, he would be murdered and put thousands of feet under, buried with the dinosaurs.

And so, with a reluctant sigh, the Cuban male quickly scribbled out his number (thank god Hunk had taught him how to write regularly, since a lot of times most people can’t read braille) on a piece of paper, slinging his book bag over his shoulder, and grabbing his cane. Lowering the cane to the ground, he began to walk out the door, gently placing the piece of paper in front of the slightly open door that the violinist was in. And then he was gone, walking as fast as he could to get Pidge their pizza and coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith debates on texting Lance or not.
> 
> Pidge loses in Mario cart
> 
> Shiro burns food. Agian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone has pets and I kinda wanna do a chapter soley on pets?  
> but idk? would you guys wanna see that??

_”text me sometime, I’d love to play music with you some more._  
_***-***-****_  
_-Lance “_

  
Keith stared at the slip of paper that laid in front of him, his lips forming a pout. His phone sat next to the slip of paper on the table, lying useless for the moment as Keith argued with himself about whether or not he should text this “Lance.”

  
Honestly, if looks could kill, his phone and the slip of paper would be bursting into flames. Which would be terrible because Keith really, really wanted to text this “Lance” person. He would never admit it out loud, but he had had a lot of fun just playing his violin while the person in the next room over accompanied him on the piano. It was relaxing and had honestly brought his mood up after having Iverson in his face all morning. Seriously, Iverson needed to eat a shit-fuck-ton of mints because good God, Poppy’s breath didn’t even smell that bad.

  
And as if the cute Bluetick Coonhound could read minds, she was on Keith within a millisecond, her head butting against Keith’s chin.

  
And of course, Poppy had sent the poor edge-lord falling with a undignifying screech off the couch, limbs flailing uselessly as he landed with his face smashed against the ground.

 

Keith could faintly hear Kuro cackling in the doorway and the smirk he just knew Poppy was wearing. He could feel the smirk, could feel it judging him, pushing him off couches and killing him.

(“But Keith!” You’d try to argue with Mr. It’s-not-a-phase-edgelord, “Dogs can’t smirk!” and he wouldn’t listen to you because that would be a fourth wall break and we will have none of that here. And because dogs can indeed smirk, especially after brutally pushing their owner of the couch and killing them.)

  
“I still don’t understand how this,” Kuro gestured over to Poppy, who had now settled for sitting on Keith’s back as he lay dying on the floor, “Tiny, tiny pup can knock over someone like 3 times her weight,” he muttered with a small chuckle, plopping down on the couch, his feet resting on Keith’s upper back.

  
“Shut the fu-”

  
Sadly, the Korean male never got to finish his sentence, for a pillow came crashing into his poor, bruised face. He didn't even need to look up to know that it had been Shiro who threw it. After all, Shiro was the eldest, most “responsible” sibling out of all of them. But really he was just someone who acted like they had a stick up their ass, but was really a big softie who loved to party. And loved dogs and cats way too much.

  
“Keith, how many times do I have to remind you about not cursing?” The eldest brother demanded with a pout, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at his baby brother. Then as his grey eyes landed on his twin, his pout depend. “And Kuro? What have I told you about using our baby bro as a footrest while he’s dying on the floor?”

  
Kuro just grinned and gave Shiro a thumbs up before digging his heels deeper into Keith’s back. “I don’t know, what have you said, Taka?” the male asked innocently, batting his eyelashes rapidly, his mouth twisted into ridiculous duck lips that had Shiro struggling not to laugh.

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_ **

  
All three siblings sighed simultaneously as the fire alarm went off, Kuro and Keith exchanging tired gazes as the eldest went to shut the fire alarm off and get rid of the burning food he was trying to cook.

  
“Take-out again?”

  
“Take-out again.”

  
_______

“NOT THE FUCKING BLUE SHELL!” Pidge screeched in an ungodly way, throwing their arms up in frustration as they glared at their very, very rude opponent, Hunk. “How could you do this to me? I thought we were best pals?!” they asked dramatically, their lip jutting out into a pout.

  
“I can’t see Pidgeotto right now, but I’m betting five bucks that they’re pouting.” Lance snickered from his spot on the couch, curled up in the corner with a mug of hot tea.

“Haha, very funny Mr. Denying-the-gay-thoughts.” they muttered grumpily as they plopped down on the couch roughly, attention turning back towards Hunk who sat on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“I am so sending Shay embarrassing videos of you from high school.” they threatened half-heartedly.

  
The large male just shrugged with a smirk, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. “Oh? Then I guess I can send everyone pictures and videos of you when you were drunk and got a hold of-”

“OKAY FINE. You win.” Pidge groaned, falling forward onto the floor and not caring one bit as their glasses fell off, their cheek pressed against the floor. “Why do people see you so pure? You’re an evil being. EVIL I TELL YOU” they complained, pouting as Lance burst into laughter, snorting from how hard he was laughing.

  
“It’s because you’re the evil one Pidgeon.” Hunk chirped as he stood up, his large muscular arms stretching above his head.

  
“God, would I do anything to be able to see those bad babies, my Hunk’o love. Feeling them up is great but,” he paused to whistle lowly, his eyebrows wiggling dramatically, “Seeing them but be a blessing!”

  
Hunk laughed loudly, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Awwww, thanks babe! Don’t worry, I’ll only let you feel them up.” he winked, even though he knew Lance wouldn't be able to see him.

  
“Yeah, that is until you finally ask Shay out~” Lance and Pidge both sang, batting their eyelashes at the eldest member of their trio.

He spluttered and turned bright red, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly. “And I’ll do that once Lance stops pining over the mysterious hot violin player.” He teased back, poking Lance on the shoulder as he passed by him on the way to the kitchen.

And now it was Lance's turn to splutter and turn bright red, his eyebrows furrowing as he pouted. "I-I'M NOT PINIGN OVER THEM!" He screeched, crossing his arms, careful not to spill his tea.

"And I'm Beyonce." Hunk rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “Now, who wants some food?”

  
And as soon as the word food left his lips, there were excited screeches filling up the dorm.

  
“HELL YES! GOD BLESS HUNK I TAKE IT BACK, YOU’RE A FUCKING ANGEL!” Pidge sobbed out, falling against Lance as they erupted into laughter, Hunk joining in after a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_> ShiroDEAD joined the group chat with DenyingTheBi, __SunshineBoi_ _, LiteralGremlin, MattmorelikeMet, and FUCK <_**

 _ **ShiroDEAD**_ : Hunk, please, for the love of god, teach me how to cook

  
**_SunshineBoi:_** You made the fire alarm go off again, didn’t you?

  
**_FUCK_** : he did. This is the 3 time we’ve had chinese takeouts.

  
**_MatmorelikeMet_** : Dude…..babe……

  
**_MatmorelikeMet_** : The light of my life….

  
**_MatmorelikeMet:_** I love you but

  
**_MatmorelikeMet_** : Please stop trying to cook.

 ** _DenyingTheBi_** : I agree

  
**_LiteralGremlin:_** Shiro, I’ve seen you set fire to water. FUCKING WATER

  
**_FUCK:_** i don’t even understand how that would work

  
**_SunshineBoi:_ ** Yeah, Shiro, maybe just….just don’t cook ever again…..

 ** _ShiroDEAD:_** why do you all turn against me so cruelly?

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : Betrayed by my own friends and twin….

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : Betrayed by Hunk, a golden child

  
**_MatmorelikeMet_** : And don’t forget your loving boyfriend.

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : what loving boyfriend? I sure as heck don’t have one

  
**_DenyingTheBi_** : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRN

  
**_LiteralGremlin_** : did u just seriously use heck

  
**_LiterlaGremlin:_** What are you 50?

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : Lance! Language

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : 50 in bed

  
**_ShiroDEAD_** : You can even ask your brother ;)

  
**_Literalgremlin:_** I’M DONE

  
**_LiteralGremlin_** : I’M LEAVING YOU ALL

  
**_> LiteralGremlin has left the group chat<_ **

  
**_SunshineBoi:_** did shiro just….

  
**_DenyingTheBi:_** Use a winky face?

  
**_MatmorelikeMet:_** It’s more like you’re a -5 in bed ;)))))))))))))))))

  
**_FUCK_** : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT

  
**_DenyTheBi:_** BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN BITCH BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN

  
**_> ShiroDEAD has left the group chat<_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShiroDEAD: Shiro
> 
> DenyingTheBi: Lance
> 
> SunshineBoi: Hunk
> 
> LiteralGremlin: Pidge
> 
> MattmorelikeMet: Matt
> 
> FUCK: Kuro


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 8 minutes i'm so sorry---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I have not updated this in like, ever?  
> But I'm gonna get back into writing this and hopefully i'm gonna start writing a lot more?  
> but for now, before I actually sit down and write an actual godforsaken chapter, have this quick little chapter that's basically a filler right now?  
> i just wanted to let ya'll know i'm getting back into this, so yay?  
> idk
> 
> I am really sorry this whole thing is so short and pretty shoddy and shitty?

To: Piano Guy

 

Hey, um…..  
Someone left a note outside of the music room I was in?  
After accompanying me on the piano for several hours? (I play the violin)

To: Piano Guy

I don’t know if uh  
If this makes any sense?  
But hi?

 

Keith tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on the edge of his bed, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. What if this was a mistake? What if this wasn’t the guy who was in the room next door, who had left his door open as he played? What if he was secretly a murderer? WHat if-

Keith stopped his inner panicking as his phone beeped, signaling he had received a text. He took a nervous, shaky deep breath and slowly let it out, running a hand through his hair to calm himself down. The male stared down at the phone before picking it up and looking at the text lighting up his screen.

From: Piano Guy

!!!!!  
Holy shit!!  
Yes! I was the one playing piano and -  
I’m sorry I’m just really excited because I thought you’d never actually text me.

 

Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a small smile slowly appearing on his face. “SHit….” he breathed, a breathless laugh falling from his lips, his nervousness finally dying down.

He wanted him to text him. He was actually the piano guy! Keith’s smile grew wider as he fell backward onto his bed, his hair flying all over the place as he began to text back. 

To: Piano Guy

It’s fine  
Sorry, I didn’t text back earlier, I was kinda scared too.

Keith sighed and dropped his phone onto his chest, feeling so excited now that he’s finally texted the mysterious piano guy. He felt relieved and so excited. Maybe they could even play together again! The thought of playing with him sent his heart fluttering in excitement. Keith didn’t have many friends besides the holts and his brothers. Well, didn’t have any other friends at all. SO a new friend who was an amazing musician? A new friend who could play so beautifully in tune with him without them even talking? Keith felt like he was dreaming.

From: Piano Guy

It’s cool. I’d be scared too tbh.  
Hey.  
I have a question?

To: Piano Guy

Yeah?

From: Piano Guy

Are you ] as beautiful as your music? ;) ;) ;)

 

< ShiroDEAD has messaged the group “Pidge’s Bidges”

 

ShiroDEAD: Pidge, you wouldn’t happen to know why my Keith is screaming and squealing like a teenage highschool girl who made eye contact with her crush?

 

>LiteralGremlin changed ShiroDEAD name to ShiroDAD<

 

LiteralGremlin: No clue.

 

LiteralGremlin: He might b dead, he hasn’t sent me a single gay or mothman meme 2day.

 

ShiroDAD: Pidge…...I’m not anyone’s dad?

 

ShiroDAD: Also….you’re right. He hasn’t said I’m gay at all today

 

ShiroDAD: Nevermind

 

ShiroDAD: He just sighed really loudly and sobbed “God i’m so gay for piano players”

 

LiteralGremlin: 1.) u r every1’s dad, thank u very much

2.) S P I L L T H E T E A 

 

ShiroDAD: I have no tea to spill as of currently and I am not wasting tea, thank you very much. What I am going to do however, is check up on my baby brother.

 

LiteralGremlin: Careful, he might b watching porno~

 

ShiroDAD: Pidge you shouldn’t even know what that is! 

 

LiteralGremlin: I am 20 years old dammit. 

 

ShiroDAD: Still too young!!

 

LiteralGremlin: whatever dad.

 

LiteralGremlin: Just go check up on keefers!! He might b dead!

 

ShiroDAD: Yeah yeah, i’m going, I’m going.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions for you guys, I suppose?

So!  
I really do love this story, and I really really want to continue it, but I don't have very much confidence in my writing skills. And honestly I always give up on my writing because it's really hard for me to convey what I want into words.

 

So, I'm thinking of turning this whole story into a comic and making an account for it on In stag ram and maybe tumblr, if it doesn't die.

So I just want to know if you guys would be interested in that? Because that would honestly make things a lot easier for me.

Also, someone had asked about how Lance is able to text, and there are actually phones made specifically for blind people! They're really cool actual. I don't actually know how they work?? Bit they're pretty cool. And also there are phone that have like voice enabled actions or will tell you what'd happening.

Yeah so, should I make the comic or try and continue making it this way?? And attempting to write.


	6. Now an instagram comic!

Hey, the account is called summertimebluesvoltronau or just summertime Blues.

I hope you'll enjoy this comic with me as I write it and that I'll actually take this somewhere lol.

Thank you all so much, btw. I love all of you <3


End file.
